Gakuen Hetalia Micronation Style
by lifelessMage
Summary: Sure, Wy wanted to be included in events that all the other nations were involved in, but... seriously? School? Hadn't they already gone through this? How was this going to be any different from the first- Oh, that's right. With these guys, ANYTHING goes.
1. Welcome to Hell

**Eheheheh... I do seem to have a bad habit of leaving stories unfinished, don't I? HOWEVER! I can promise you all that I will finish this story unless I end up dying half way through typing it or something! I'll also try regular updating, but I can't guaranty how well that'll turn out... ANYWAY! Inspiration for this fic was none other than the mighty**_** Mistuki Horenake**_**'s Persona Powers Hetalia, WHICH YOU SHOULD ALL READ 'CAUSE IT IS AWESOME!**

**Ahem. And recent obsession with Powerpuff Girls Z... that is all.**

**~Ex Municipalis Vincit~**

"Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Yes?"

"Nah, not you; I was complaining."

"Oh… why?"

"It's SCHOOL! No one wants to go to SCHOOL!"

"Jason, you're bein' unreasonable." New Zealand looked up from the book that he'd been reading and gave Australia a disbelieving look.

"Honestly, don't act like ya don't think it's stupid, mate! I saw that look of disgust when you read the letter!"

"It was disgust at the idea of being stuck in the plane with you." As Australia opened his mouth to retort, Wy grinned up from her sketchpad, deciding to put her own two cents into the conversation.

"I can side with him on that one! Well, not on the bit on being in here with you, but the plane trip in general!" Nodding, the Australian flung himself back on the couch and flung his arms up in the air before sighing in annoyance.

"'Can understand that. Crikey, if I have to spend much more time on here-"

"We have another 20 hours, Jason."

"-'m gonna explode!"

"Explode then, see if I care." Muttered Benjamin, returning to his book, but he was ignored as Jason sat up quickly.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Picking up his unusually large on-board bag from the floor next to the couch, Australia zipped open the main pocket and pulled out-

"Hhhsssiiii."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I honestly forgot!"

"I thought you were told to leave Matilda at home." Benjamin had been startled out of his reading by the mixed hissing and growling that sounded when Jason opened his bag, but had relaxed slightly once he saw it was just his bo- _friend's_ pet koala.

"Well I'll be damned if you didn't bring Mahina or Edward." Jason retorted, poking his tongue out at Benjamin before grinning when the Kiwi didn't response in away.

"See? I'm not the only one breakin' the rules!"

"Jaaaassssssooooooonnnnn!" Wy whined, skipping over from her position and plopping herself onto her big brother's stomach. "I'm bored! Can we play I Spy?"

"Sure! D'ya wanna go first?"

"Okay! I spy with my little eye… something beginning with… B!"

_Jeez,_ mentally sighed Benjamin, _and we've only been in the air for half 'n hour_. This was going to be a long ride.

At least it was a private plane.

**~Ex Municipalis Vincit~**

"Wwwoooooooooooowww…" Wy gasped, her face pressed flat against the tinted window of the limousine as she watched the large, golden gateway get closer and closer.

Behind it, massive stretches of lush green set the spread before a large set of building could be seen on the horizon. On the left of the bunch of buildings was something that resembled a sports stadium and on the far right was what appeared to be a large lake with some sort of land forming in the middle.

Of course, they could only guess what half of these were because it was currently the middle of the night.

Jason let out a giant yawn, which then provoked a yawn from both his little sister and Ben. Chuckling, he yawned yet again and laughed even harder when he get two glares from the two nations as they yawned again.

"Shut up, Jas, you know yawning is contagious." Scowled Benjamin while Wy slapping her own cheeks to make a hollow popping sound as though it would stop the yawns.

"Yeah! And a long flight never he-" Here Wy had to pause her energetic response as she let out another gigantic yawn -and set of the other two again- and rubbed her eyes. "-helps. Never helps… and the fact that its night doesn't either! I can't sleep on planes and we left in the middle of the day too! It's not fair, I ha-ha-haven't-" Cue another yawn. "Haven't slept in _ages_."

"You know ya could o' fallen asleep on the trip 'ere." Although his voice may not have sounded at all worried -actually, it sounded rather cynical-, there was a soft glint in the Aussie's gaze.

"No." Huffed Wy stubbornly, still rubbing her eyes slightly. "I couldn't leave you two with my bags! I will stay awake until we go up to our rooms!"

"Wy-"

"NO!" Screamed Wy, her tiredness obviously not helping with her childish temper.

"Wy-" This time Benjamin was about to try, but was interrupted by the driver.

"Um, sir's and misses? We're here." Cheering, and obviously forgetting about her previous tiredness, Wy leapt out the door and stared up at the glamorous building in front of them for a couple of seconds before spinning around in circles, not minding the way her smock got caught on one of her arms as she span.

"Isn't it grand, big brother?" Wy's breathless excitement caused laughter to bubble up in both Jason and Benjamin, along with the exhilaration they were also feeling about finally being included in something all the larger countries were involved in. All three, and all their Oceania relations, were sick of being put to the side and… well, there were no real words to describe it.

"Alright, guys, let's get the bags out of the car so Mr Driverman can park and get some sleep too-" Benjamin nodded at the driver as he sent him a thankful look from where he was opening the boot. "And we can go to bed as well."

"Aww, but I wanted to play soccer!"

"Not now, Wy, you and Jason can play in the morning." Chided Benjamin, shooing the two of them toward the back of the car where the suitcases were making their way to the pavement.

"Fine, but you have to play as well!"

"Okay, just grab your stuff." As Wy ran towards Mr Driverman and took her pillows and toy rabbit from him, thanking him as she did so, Jason snuck up next to Ben and wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulders.

"Hey, er… how are we going to know which room is ours?"

"I already know; it was sent in the letter, along with the map of the place." Jason looked at Benjamin as though he'd said something completely absurd.

"Wait, we all got a letter?"

"Well, yeah… how else did you think I'd found out?"

"Eh, I had assumed you'd heard it from Solo or someone who had written to you..." Raising his eyebrow as if to say '_really_', New Zealand shook his head.

"No, there was a letter, Jason. When did you last check your post-box?"

"Umm…" That was enough of an answer for Benjamin and he sighed before smirking slightly.

"Hmph, seems like you can't even beat me at that."

"Hey, I beat you at a lot of things!" Australia proclaimed, sending his best friend a cocky glare.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like AFL-"

"That's an _Australian_ sport, Jas."

"-Monopoly-"

"May I remind you who won the last game?"

"-Seeing as I won fifteen games in a row before the last game-"

"Luck."

"-And I have the sheep that produce the better wool-"

"Oh, you did _not_." A glare formed on Ben's face properly this time and soon the two of them were locked in a glare-war.

"Oh, but I think I did."

"Well you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think, that you-" Ben stepped forward and jabbed a finger on the Aussie's -manly, smexy- chest. "Are a-"

"Uh… guys? Can you have your argument some other time… it's getting kinda cold out here…" Wy was holding back yawns badly again and the two nations nodded, grabbing their bags and Benjamin took the lead, heading towards the left side of the building.

"Com'on, we'll take the entrance closer to our dorms instead of the main one, we can sign in tomorrow."

Now that she had come down from her excitement high, Wy was so tired that she couldn't remember which turns they had taken where. There was no doubt in her mind -not that she'd admit it out loud- that she would get a little lost tomorrow, but it didn't really matter anymore. All that mattered was getting to bed and falling asleep.

"Okay, Wy, this is your room. My room is right next door and Jason is directly across the hall, okay?" Wy blinked tiredly; why did her eyelids feel heavier than usual? Oh, right, that was a question.

"Okay…"

"Night, Wy."

"Sleep well, lil' sis."

As soon as they had left, Wy stumbled over to the bed and collapsed onto it, letting her eyes slide shut.

…

Okay, now this sucked.

Trembling, Wy cuddled closer to her bunny as the walls appeared to shift and loom over her, purple aura leaking from them. Shadows made hands with sharp, glinting knifes; don't ask how shadows glint, they just do.

They were coming to get someone.

They were coming to get _her_.

Shooting from the bed, bunny still in hand, Wy hurried out the room and into the one next door; Ben would protect her! Benjamin was good at protect-

Wy whimpered, and dashed back out of the empty suite. Benjamin was gone! The shadows had gotten him! Hopefully Jason was okay! Dashing into the room on the other side of the hall, Wy ran straight into a solid thing, a loud 'omph' sounding in the room, and arms wrapped around her.

Oh god, it was the monsters and they had already got Jason and they had got Benjamin and now they were going to get her and, oh dear god, she was going to die wasn't she and-

"Wy! Wy! Breath, come on, it's okay. It's just me." Jason's face appeared in her line of vision as warmth on both of her cheeks made her aware that he was holding her face. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay."

Letting go of another whimper, Wy cuddled into her elder brother, still grasping bunny tightly, and focused on calming her breathing. She could no longer hear the shadows creeping up; in fact, the only sound was the sound of running water. After a couple of minutes of relative silence, Jason spoke up.

"What happened?"

"Creepy shadows." Mumbled Wy, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Still scared of the dark, huh? Sorry 'bout that… s'ppose it's kind o' my fault…"

"You didn't know."

"Still should o' played the prank on ya; wasn't right."

Pulling back, Wy did her best to glare at him.

"It was just a prank gone wrong. We all play pranks. It's not your fault." Her voice breaking halfway through her statement probably didn't do anything in her favour, though.

The door to Jason's bathroom opened suddenly, and Wy jumped and tensed up, only to relax again when she realised that it was just Benjamin -in all his shirtless glory, but just Benjamin nonetheless.

"Hey… what's going on?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Wy had another panic attack." Jason stood up, lifting up Wy as he did so and carrying her over to the bed and placing her on the covers. "She'll be joining us tonight." The again that was attached to the end of that sentence seemed to float in the air of the room, but either no one really minded or they were all too tired to care.

Nodding, Benjamin grabbed a set of pyjamas from his suitcase and headed towards the bathroom to get changed, and Jason turned towards Wy.

"Are you comfortable sleeping in those, or do you want to borrow something of mine?"

"I'm good…" Mumbled Wy, lying back on the bed.

Smiling softly -something that was unusual for the Aussie-, Jason climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry, okay? We're here now, and nothing is going to get you." Nodding, Wy snuggled into the hug and felt the bed shift on the other side of the bed as Benjamin got in.

"Nigh' night."

"G'night."

"Night…"

As with that the room fell silent.

…

Except for Jason's accursed snoring.

**~Ex Municipalis Vincit~**

**Reviewers get cyber cookies und kisses from Feliciano?**


	2. Soccer Vs AFL

**Okay, I know it's not on schedule (which is Saturday) but I was really bored and already had it typed up… so… yeah, here it is. Also, if it seems boring, that's because it's kind of a starter-filler thing. But it is necessary.**

**OH! Before you do read the chapter (damn you if you're not stopping! –shakes fist-), does any one have any suggestions for/knowledge of Seborga's human name~? Cause at the moment I have it as Alfonso, but that really doesn't sound right and I don't know what else to use…**

**So yeah, any suggestions are welcome~ **

**Thank you for the review, Lady Sandra of Sealand (Don't worry, he shall make his appearance in the next chapter).**

**~Advance Australia Fair~**

"Come on, Benny! We've got a soccer game ta win!" Jason opened -well, more like flung open- the door to Benjamin's door, Wy hot on his heels as he shot into the room and grabbed the Oceanic nation's wrist and started pulling him out the room.

"Yeah! You are soooo gonna lose against the two of us!" Wy grinned from behind New Zealand as she pushed him out, attempting to help Australia as he towed them out the building.

Sighing, Benjamin allowed himself to be dragged to the field; he had agreed to play with them any- hey, wait.

"I thought we had agreed to never sort the teams until we were all in a big group."

"Well, yeah, but that was while we're still in Oceania, mate!"

"Yeah, welcome to New York, Ben!" Cheered Wy. "Where the rules that applied in Oceania no longer apply!"

"…" Benjamin raised his eyebrow at the two of them. "What, like AFL?" His words had the exact effect he was looking for; the two siblings immediately started sulking, both of them pouting (which, admittedly, looked really cute) and grumbling to themselves.

"Stupid Americans and their-"

"-no AFL, it's ridiculous! What are we supposed to-?"

"-and we're gonna miss this year's Grand Final, it sucks-"

"-Stupid fu-"

"Wy, enough. No swearing, remember?" Benjamin cut over their whines, reminding Wy of the rules they had set before they left. "We're in a different country and children in America generally don't swear at your age-"

"I'm not a child!" Wy puffed up indignantly, a scowl settling itself on her face. "That's it! You're goin' DOWN!"

Benjamin could honestly say that he had been surprised the first time Wy had dragged him all the way to a sport field by herself.

This made the 56th time.

**~Advance Australia Fair~**

Okay, so they hadn't ended up playing _soccer_. In their annoyance at the loss of their precious AFL watching, Australia and Wy had decided to force New Zealand into a two-on-one game of AFL. Currently it seemed pretty obvious that the Aus-Wy team was winning, but you couldn't be certain… mostly because no one was keeping sure. Other than that, it was pretty damn obvious.

In the end, once they were all too tired to move, the three of them ended up lying in the middle of the field.

Speaking of the field, it had given Wy and Jason quite a heart attack when they saw it; probably because there weren't any AFL goalposts. Benjamin, on the other hand, thought it was quite a useful and convenient design. Of to one side was a giant (no, seriously, it was HUGE) sport shed that contained soccer nets and other stuff, including several netball hoops that were obviously intended to be moved around on the netball-basketball-volleyball courts that were on the other side of the shed.

Of course, Wy had come up with the genius idea that said netball hoops could be stuck into the ground and be used as goalposts.

God knows that girl was abstract.

"Vee~ Look, fratello, some people are already using the field!"

"What the- who the fuck uses hoops like THAT? Che, that's just stupid, idiota." Two brunettes come into view as the three on the grass sat up, one with slightly darker hair. A groan of annoyance came from Australia and New Zealand once they saw who it was, but Wy -having never been to a World Conference before- had no idea who they were.

So she decided to ask Jason.

Who had changed from groaning in annoyance to glaring at the sky, almost as if to say 'wwwhhhyyyyy?'… Well, whine 'why'.

*poke*

"Jason."

*poke*

"Jason."

*poke*  
>"Jas-"<p>

"Yes, Wy?" Despite the fact that he had responded, Australia was still glaring up at the sky, as though that'd fix everything.

"Who're they?"

"They're-"

"Hey, look, it's the animal bastards." The brunettes, who had been gradually walking, had finally gotten within identification range and it was the darker one who had called out the form of greeting.

Well, Wy could only assume that it was a form of usual greeting with him. Mainly because her big brother hadn't gotten all mad and stuff about it.

"G'day, 'talian's." Turning towards Wy, Jason grinned, stood up and lifted her onto his shoulders. "Wy, these are the Italy brothers! The one on the left is the Northern half of the Republic of Italy, Feliciano Vargas -"

"Vee~" The lighter of the brunettes waved happily at her.

Were his eyes always closed?

"-and the one on the right is the Southern half of the Republic of Italy, Lovino Vargas."

"Che." The darker brunette scoffed and turned his head towards the netball poles that were stilling out of the ground. Grinning, Wy waved towards Feliciano; if Lovino wanted to be prissy, that was fine by her, she just wouldn't talk back to him.

"Hiya! I'm the Principality of Wy, but I just go by Wy!"

"Don't you have a human name, bella?" Asked Feliciano, tilting his head to the side.

"Nah, I figure Wy is unique enough to work for a name~!" She cheered.

"Well if you bastards are done destroying the field, we want to play a game of football." A look of confusion crept its way onto Wy's face and she tilted her head to the side.

"But we just-"

"They're referring to European football, Wy." Benjamin interjected. "Soccer."

"Ooooooooooooooooh." She paused for a second before jumping off Jason's shoulders and landing on both feet neatly, right index finger pointing at the two Italians in front of her.

"I challenge the two of you too a match! Oceania vs. Italy!"

"No way, girly." Spat out Lovino. Pouting, Wy danced around the two of them before stopping in the middle.

"Naawww, why not? 'fraid you'll lose?"

"HELL NO!" Lovino splattered indignantly. "Che, of course it's not that! I-it's just that there is unfair advantage in numbers!"

"Well I can go and sit ou-"

"Ve! I know! I'll go get Doitsu!" Feliciano cut across Benjamin's suggestion and dashed out the stadium, calling out 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' as he went.

"DON'T RUN OF LIKE THAT WITHOUT APPROVAL, DAMNIT!" Lovino's enraged cry sounded after him before he started muttering to himself about 'potato bastard's and 'idiota fratello's.

"Big brother, who's 'Doitsu'?"

"Eh, Germany… I guess we'd better get these poles out of the ground!" Jason cheered and ran over to the first pole, somehow managing to pull it out of the ground all by himself.

Maybe he had super strength?

"Yes, seeing these out of place would probably set of his OCDness…" Muttered Benjamin, heading over to the poles and pulling one out by himself as well.

What was with this stupid- did everyone _but_ Wy have super strength or something? Totally not fair.

"Good, that potato bastard deserves to have a heart attack!" Huffed Lovino, leaning back on one leg with his arm crossed as he watched Jason and Benjamin pull out another pole each.

"Oh, and what happens when he does go all OCD on us? You really want to fill the holes in the ground back in perfectly with level dirt and grass seeds?" Retorted Benjamin, dumping the second pole in the same pile as the others. "'cause if not, I'd advise that you get tuggin'; these poles aren't as heavy as they seem, but we all know how good Feli's 'Germany-sensors' are."

Grumbling, Lovino went over and pulled two out of the ground at the same time, causing Wy to stomp over and pull the last two out.

Huh. They really weren't that heavy.

**~Advance Australia Fair~**

Wy could honestly admit that 'Doitsu', who had later been introduced as Ludwig Beillschmidt, the Federal Republic of Germany, was the first person she had met that properly terrified her on first impressions.

No, seriously, he scared the shitz out of her.

First impression had been him shouting angrily at Feliciano as he was pulled to the Sports field and then snapping at all four who had remained on the field that he had been in the middle of some Very Important paper work that they had so kindly interrupted and if they wanted three players, why didn't they just get Lovino and Feliciano's little brother to play instead.

Yup, scary.

Pulling on her pyjama shorts, she glanced around her room and frowned. Sure, she'd unpacked and everything, but something was… missing… something it _needed_.

"Oooooh, that's it!" Snapping her fingers with realisation, Wy grabbed her slippers -those floorboards were _cold_- and slipped out of the room. Wondering over to Jason's door, Wy pressed her ear to the door for a bit before nodding to herself.

"Just as predicted, Ben's in there two."

"Is he?"

"Yeah."

...

Wy span around and opened her mouth to screech, only to close it again when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Thank goodness, it's only you, Buka. I thought you might have been Ben or Hutt for a second there." Buka Ulunivanua, the Republic of Fiji, grinned at her 'little sister' and gave her a wink before pushing her black hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, well, since I'm not, mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Weeellllll… Benjamin stopped me from bringin' my whiteboard here, saying that some of the rooms already had them-" And he had something about packing space, but that was irrelevant. "-so I figured that since my room didn't have on, I'd go and steal his. But I had to make sure he wasn't in the room first, 'cause I somehow don't think he'd really appreciate me carting off his whiteboard!"

"Okay! Well, since I'm bored and I have nothing better to do, I shall help you steal this magnificent whiteboard of his!" Buka, still grinning madly, pumped her fist into the air, making sure to keep her voice quiet enough to not be heard by the boys in the room next to them.

"Eh, it's not so much stealing as… borrowing without permission… or kidnapping."

"I like kidnapping more."

"Same."

**~Advance Australia Fair~**

"Hey, I'm just going to get my pyjamas, okay?"

"Sure thing, mate." Grinned Jason, waving off Benjamin with one hand and attempting to finish the puzzle he had been doing with the other.

Said puzzle was beginning to _really_ irritate him; he was one freaking piece off, wasn't that good enough for it? No, of course not, he had to get that one effin' piece out o' the way first.

Stupid puzzle.

"Jason, do you know where my whitebo- did you just throw my iPod at the wall?" Benjamin had gotten back just in time to see Jason snarl at the 'infernal piece of technology' -he was clearly pissed if his British roots were showing- and throw it at the wall, earning a pissed off yell from the islander on the other side.

"Eh, it was being an ass." Commented Jason innocently. "What were you saying?"

"Erm… do you know where my whiteboard went?" Deciding to ignore the previous minute, Benjamin went back to what he was originally asking.

"Nope~"

"Great…"

"If I were you, though, I'd assume she'd kidnapped it."

"Stolen." Corrected Benjamin, going over and picking up the iPod.

"Nah, kidnapped. Kidnapping's more her style."

**~Advance Australia Fair~**

**Reviews are really appreciated~**


	3. Blank Walls are Annoying

**Found out I needed reading glasses the other day. That's probably the reason why I can't spend too long working (both on school stuff and fanfiction) too long without getting grumpy (from headaches). Thereforth this should come out quicker (good, I've only got the next chapter typed).**

**Sorry if the ending seems random, it's necessary. **

**Thank you lolcakes for my only review to last chapter; yes, Elrico is a much better name then Alfonso~ I shall use that one instead~ Danke~**

**OH! And I don't own Charice, she belongs to Mitsuki Harunake.**

**~God Defend New Zealand~**

Walking down the halls, Wy felt her eyes beginning to go blind from all the plain paint. No, seriously, she hadn't seen a single painting the entire time she had been lost; and that was saying something.

Of course, it didn't help that she didn't know which class she had first and that she had been divided into _two freaking classes_. With the lost thing, that is. Wy seriously doubted there would be much she could do about the walls.

Unless…?

Of course! She might get into a little trouble for it, but at least she wouldn't get annoyed with the walls next time she got lost here~!

Pulling a whiteboard marker out of her pocket (well she needed SOMETHING to use on her –Benjamin's- whiteboard), Wy settled herself down on the majestic steps of the marble staircase that had a beautifully blank, light pink wall next to it.

That wouldn't be blank for long.

…

"Vee~ Wy? What are you doing~?" Glancing up, Wy grinned and waved at Feliciano as he walked up the stairs to her, hair curl bouncing happily as he walked.

"Drawing, what does it look like?" Adding one last line to the bunch of flowers she had just drawn for the step she was currently sitting on, Wy jumped up and stretched before plopping herself down on the next step up. "Ow, that hurt."

"But why are you drawing on the wall?"

"Because it was annoying me! You want to draw too?" Wy chimed, pulling a purple marker out of her pocket and waved it in front of him.

"Vee~ Si, si~"

"Okay, you can work downwards and I'll work upwards!"

"Vee~ Yay~"

Grabbing the marker, Feli wondered over to the next step down and pulled a expression. Wy assumed it was meant to be a look of concentration… but…

**"SOOO ~~!"**

The war cry sounded as the only warning before a black and red blur appeared out of nowhere, tackling Feli to the ground -steps? When it finally stopped moving so fast, Wy blinked at the sight of an Asian cuddling and cooing at Feliciano, something about being too cute and hers?

"Uummm…"

"Oh, hi! Feli-chan, who's this~?" Cooed the girl, still hugging the poor Italian to death. Taking a guess that Feliciano wouldn't be able to speak for a while, Wy decided she might as well answer the question herself.

"Hi, I'm the Principality of Wy, but I just go by Wy." Blinking, the girl tilted her head.

"What about your human name?"

"That's also Wy." Wy felt her eye twitch; even if the question wasn't unreasonable, it still really annoyed her every time someone had to ask that.

"Ah, okay~ Well I'm Charice Pacquiao, the Outer Regions of the Republic of the Philippines! Nice to meet you~"

"Ah, you too…?"

"So why are you drawing on the walls?"

"They annoyed me."

"Because it's fun~!" Feliciano and Wy responded at the same time, one chirping happily and the other glaring at the walls.

"Cool~ Can I join in~?"

"Sure!" Fumbling around in her pocket, Wy pulled out a green marker and handed it over. "We're working up and down the stairs, so start where ever you like~" Soon enough, all three were scribbling all over the wall.

"Ahahaha, look, Francis and Gilbert! People are decorating the school!"

"I can see that, 'Tonio, but it lacks some Awesome! I think we should help!"

"Okay~"

"Mon dio, you two-! Your drawing lacks as much taste as theirs. I suppose there is no use; I will have to participate also."

Looking up from the wall, all three students were met with the sight of a blonde, brunette and oh my god, was that an albino?

"Hi guys~" Feliciano waved them over. "Look! Look! Look! We're decorating the wall~"

"Pourquoi?"

"'Cause it annoyed me."

"Because it's fun~"

"And you can get a high of the marker fumes!" Charice's cheer got her looks from everyone else.

...

"What?"

"…"

"ALRIGHT!" The albino cheered, cracking his knuckles. "Where can I get my hands on a sharpie?"

"From Wy~" Cheered Feliciano, pointing over at the girl as she watched the going-on's with a curious gaze.

"Ah, young mademoiselle~ Where do you come from~?" Raising an eyebrow at the obviously-French blonde that had just kissed her hand, Wy sent back a retort.

"From the ends of the earth, where do you think? I am Wy, the Principality of Wy."

"Aha! So you use Wy as a name too, yes?" Cheered the brunette, clapping his hands together and smiling brightly, completely disregarding the fact that his friend was now sulking from the obvious scorn headed his way. "Well I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Kingdom of Espana~"

"I am the awesome Kingdom of Prussia, Gilbert Beillschmidt!" Grinned the albino, giving her a peace sign. Wy could vaguely here someone muttering something about dissolution, but decided to put it out of her mind. After all, if it had been dissolved, he wouldn't be here, right?

"And I-" The Frenchman stood up, making a miraculous recovery from his plague of rejection. "-am Francis Bonnefoy, the wonderful land of love~!"

"...what country's that again?"

"FRANCE! IT IS FRANCE, SACREBLEU! You would think everyone would know about it, mon dio!"

"If only because you state it in such a way." Deadpanned Wy, before fiddling around in her pocket a bit more and pulling out her last two markers.

"I'm afraid one of you are gonna have t' sit out for a while or somethin'. I'm afraid I only have pink and-" Suddenly Gilbert was right in front of Wy… and then he was gone again, orange marker in hand as he ran all the way to the top and started scribbling away.

"AWESOME CALLS GOLD!"

"… well, only pink left." Wy finished, not bothering to correct the Prussian, and turned towards the two remaining nations.

"I'll sit out, Francis, you can have it~" The grinning Spaniard sat down on the end of the railing, watching as the others drew.

"Ah, merci, mon ami~"

And then there was six.

"What the f*ck are you all doing, b*stards?"

Well, _were_.

"Lovi-chan~!"

"IT'S **LOVINO**, DAMNIT!" The absolute sync in Antonio and Charice's voices made Wy let out a laugh, which became even harder to hide after she heard Lovino's response.

Note to self; use Lovi-chan to address Lovino.

"So what the fuck are you- in fact, you know fucking what? It's better if I don't know." Storming up the stairs, Lovino's voice could be heard for the next two minutes as he shouted at the Spaniard who had chosen following him over watching people draw on walls.

"Hey, Lovi-chan-"

"It's LOVINO."

"Are you doing anything tonight~?"

"Yes, I'm going to play video games with Alfred and Yong Soo."

"I thought you didn't like them, Lovi~"

"IT'S LOVINO, DAMNIT!"

...

"What's going on in here, I heard- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?" The five remaining people looked up from their individual places on the staircase to see a very pissed blonde man with a boy in blue by his side.

"Ah, Angleterre, what are you doing out of class, and with Sealand nonetheless?" Francis called out, standing up and stretching as he did so.

"Peter ha-"

"Arthur's finally decided to acknowledge me as a nation!" Cheered Sealand, effectively cutting across whatever it was the British nation had been about to say.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yelled Arthur, grabbing Peter by one of his ears and tugging him up by them. Turning back to Francis, he snarled in annoyance. "I could ask you the same question, you frog. Not only are you skipping class, but you're vandalising the school as well!"

"_Vandalising?_" Francis gasped dramatically, one hand falling over his heart as he leant back as though about to faint. "You call this art _vandalism_?"

"Yeah, Artie!" Cheered Gilbert, standing up as well, from his position at the top of the staircase. "This work is clearly too awesome to be vandalism!"

Actually, apart from the little birds he'd drawn, most of Gilbert's 'work' did look like vandalism… at least, to Wy it did.

"I don't care." Arthur sighed, kneading his forehead with his fingers. "I just want to know-"

"Can I join too~?" Cheered Sealand, dancing on the spot. "It looks like a lot of fun!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Turning back to the five standing on the staircase, Arthur rolled his eyes. "I just want to know who is responsible for this… _work_."

And then the finger pointing line came into life; first Francis and Gilbert pointed to Feliciano, Charice and Wy and then Charice pointed to Feli and Wy, moving all the fingers to them, and Feli 'vee'ed and pointed to Wy, effectively moving all four fingers onto her.

"Er… Hi, G'pa Arthur… pleasant day, huh~?"

**~God Defend New Zealand~**

"So you're in my class too, right? The micronations? That is so COOL, you get to be one of the gang, desu yo!"

"Yup. Great." Wy groaned; were all micronations this immature? Sure, she acted immature as well, but sti- wait. No, Hutt was a micronation too. Well, goodbye theory. "So what were you doing with G'pa Artie anyway?"

"Ha! He's a grandfather alright, the old jerk!" Wy sent him a look as he gloated for a bit before noticing the look. "Oh, what was I doing with him? Ah, looking for you of course!"

"Wha-"

"Hey, look, here we are! I FOUND HER, DESU YO!" Charging into the room, Sealand started shouting again. Walking in herself, Wy noticed that their class was a small one of only 7, and she just happened to be the only girl in the entire class, apart from the one in the back.

"Found who?" Came the chorus from several members of the class; in fact, the only ones who didn't ask were a white haired chick who was drawing in the back corner and a man in a purple cloak who immediately walked up to her as she appeared in the doorway and handed her over a thick book.

"Uh…" Glancing at it, Wy realised it was her photo album that she had le- forgotten at Steve's house last time she had stopped by.

"You left it at mine." Steve, also known as the Principality of Hutt River, stated, frowning down at her. "Also, it is not to proper etiquette to be late, but whatever. You're a kid, you can be excused." Sending a glare at Steve's back as he turned around to go back to his seat, Wy poked her tongue out at him before putting the book into her bag.

Turning back to the class, Wy noticed some of them were laughing while others were smirking and some just looked confused… or weren't looking. A red head with a computer on his desk smirked up at her.

"Hah, smart move, shortie." Oh no he _didn't_. "What'cha name?"

"Principality of Wy, ginger. What 'bout you?"

"You wanting to start something, shorty? I'm the almighty Principality of Ladonia, Alvar Oxenstierna, and I could beat a nation like Sweden any day!" He exploded, standing up and pointing at Wy, shouting angrily.

"I thought we told you to stop fucking going on about that, dipshit." Turning around, Wy sweatdropped as she noticed a man with sunglasses standing and flipping the bird at Alvar.

Watching the battle unfold, Wy had the immense desire to slam her head into the nearest wall.

"Am I really classified with this lot?"

**~God Defend New Zealand~**

"Thank God for lunch." Wy groaned, leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes. Class had been… hectic, to say the least, and she was close to dancing around the tree in joy; in fact, the only thing stopping her was the fact that all her energy had been zapped out of her already.

Looking out at the view in front of her, Wy was glad that the boundaries of the World Academy stretched much further than any other schools… that she had heard of. Not only did it give her the chance to get away from everyone else in her extremely immature class, but it also gave her a spectacular view to appreciate.

She had to bring her sketch pad or paints out here someday.

"Hey! Look, there she is desu yo!" A cheer brought her back from her daydreaming, and looking up, she noticed Peter and an Italian walking towards her.

_'Seriously, how many people are needed to represent Italy?'_ Wy rolled her eyes before pulling a thought full expression. _'Although, he was in the micronation class, now that I think about it… hmm…'_

"You know, you-a look even cuter closer up-a! Give it-a while and I might-a even consider dating you!" Cheered the Italian, holding out a hand. "Elrico Vargas, the Principality of-a Seborga! It's-a pleasure to-a meet you~" Rolling her eyes, Wy shook the hand and rolled her eyes when he bent down and kissed her hand.

Seriously? I mean, _seriously_?

Turning around to bang her head into the tree in annoyance -or was it disbelief?-, Wy let out a loud scream as one of the branches grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the ground, leaving her dangling in the air about 10 meters off the ground.

**~God Defend New Zealand~**

**Review please~?**


	4. Where did he get that mallet?

**Okay, so the next chapter has, like, nothing of it typed up due to school having just started up again this week and a sh*t load of other excuses, so the next chapter may be a lil' late, but I hope you enjoy this update~**

**Sorry if the end of the last chapter seemed pretty random…**

**Now, to edit my friends fic and do all my homework… -.-;**

**~Fear God and honour the Queen~**

Wy was pretty sure that, if it were possible, she would be having a heart attack right now. Not only had she had the worse day ever -excluding the drawing, that was fun- and met the biggest bunch of idiots she had ever known, but now she was being held up by some sort of giant, moving _tree_ and dangled God-knows-how-high off the ground, ready to be dropped at any given moment.

Needless to say, she was in the perfect mood to murder someone and get away with it under the excuse of 'insanity'.

"OH NO, THE TREE- WY- WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, DESU YO?" Peter appeared to be having some sort of panic attack on the ground, switching quickly from running around Elrico to standing on the spot and waving his arms around, looking kind of like a bird that wanted to take flight but couldn't, to rolling around on the ground and back again.

Elrico, on the other hand, appeared to be taking it all in stride. He was just standing there, staring at the tree as though it would tell him everything he needed to know, not even bothering to try and even _think_ of a way to save Wy.

Wy didn't like either reaction at all.

"HEY! INSTEAD OF HAVING A PANIC ATTACK OR SOME SH*T, CAN YOU, oh, I dunno, **GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?**"

"She's right! We have to get her down, desu yo!" Peter screeched, rather unmanly sounding if you asked Wy, still panicking. "But how? I don't have my mecha outfit on me!"

His what now?

"Just-a calm-a down and give-a it a moment~" Elrico's voice was _really_ calm for what was going on… too calm.

"WHAT THE F*CK? WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? I'VE JUST BEEN **KIDNAPPED** BY A **TREE**!" Wy screamed, seriously wishing that she _had_ had a heart attack, if only to spare her some stupidity overdose.

"Well-a… you-a see-" Elrico's response was cut off by a waving figure appearing next to them.

"Hi, Rico-chan! Look, I made it quicker than last time; Doitsu would be proud!" Feliciano cheered, wearing absolutely nothing.

Wait.

_What?_

"I'm-a sure he-a would." Elrico smiled, seemingly uncaring about the fact that his brother was wearing nothing.

Probably because he was also wearing nothing.

Why hadn't she noticed this before? Clamping her hands over her eyes, Wy felt like sobbing. So she did as she was taught by her Australian older brother taught her and brought it to their attention.

"Nice choice in clothes, you two. Now if, you wouldn't mind _putting something on,_ we can _get me down from here?_"

"Vee~ I never noticed… who would fear us wearing nothing?"

"I-a don't-a know…"

"**ITALY!**" The cry shook the surroundings -had the surroundings changed too? Wy wouldn't know since for the first half she had been panicking and she was now _covering her eyes_- and, based on a _completely random_ guess, Wy had to say that Ludwig sure knew how to shout.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with him shouting at Feliciano more than a hundred times during their soccer match the other day.

"Vee~ Doitsu~ Look, Wy, Doitsu's not wearing anything either~!" Feliciano's chirp sounded out in the air over the splatters that came from the German nation, and Wy felt her cheeks warm up.

"Yeah; thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine with not seeing anything, thanks."

"Well-a, if it-a makes you feel-a better, Peter is-a still-a wearing his clothes." Elrico's voice drifted through her ears, along with a cheer of 'desu yo' from Sealand.

Of course, because of all the nudity going around, Wy had completely forgotten that she was being held prisoner by a tree until its grip tightened and she felt her lungs tighten along with it. Beginning to cough, Wy felt her limbs weaken along with her breathing, causing her arms to drop. Closing her eyes quickly -seriously, she really _didn't_ want to see- Wy began to flail weakly.

"VEE! OH NO, DOITSU, WY'S STUCK IN THE TREE! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO DO BEFORE, DESU YO!"

"YOU-A HAVE TO-A DO SOMETHING!" _Oh, so now you panic_. Wy scowled before having another coughing fit. Would this tree never give up?

Sighing in annoyance, Ludwig shook his head at the panicking Italian's and… Sealander? Some things never changed.

"Dummkopf." He muttered before pulling a giant mallet out of nowhere and thwacking the tree with it. Somehow hurt and screaming in pain, the tree dropped Wy -who was caught by Seborga- before dissolving into black ash.

No, no one here is joking and we are all dead serious.

"What… the…" Wy couldn't even finish her sentence, eyes wide open and staring at the spot where the evil, screaming tree had once stood in shock. Peter also appeared to be completely stunned, his mouth wide open as his brain tried to process everything that had just happened in the time span that he had arrived on the hillside.

"Vee~ Who do you think it is this time, Doitsu~?" Feliciano asked curiously, turning to face Ludwig as he kneaded his forehead, leaning on the magically appearing mullet.

"I don't know, but our lack of clothes narrows down the number of choices significantly."

"That's-a true…" Elrico agreed, nodding his head. "I mean-a, I can't-a really think of-a anyone who-a fears seeing us-a naked."

"OI! I don't understand what's going on here, desu yo!" Peter cried, once again using overdramatised movements to express his emotions. Maybe he was secretly Italian?

"Yeah, someone backtrack a bit, 'cause there is some _serious_ explaining that needs to be done." Wy scowled, crossing her arms.

"We don't have time to explain now." Ludwig sounded really exasperated now. "Once we solve this problem then we can explain."

"…" Wy narrowed her eyes at him before nodding slightly. "Fine. But don't think you're getting out of this one."

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'micronations', Ludwig gestured for the group of four to follow him as he went marching down the hill and towards the school. As they walked, Wy took a proper look at her surroundings -other than the naked people- and had to take a couple of deep breaths to stop herself from panicking.

It was dark.

No, seriously, it was dark. Wy couldn't see further than five feet outwards in any direction, and it was really beginning to creep her out. Making an effort not to whimper, she pulled herself closer into the middle of the group, only to stop short when the school came into view.

The school was, in a way, glowing. Well, not 'omg-it's-a-green-aura' glow, but everything within 10 feet of the building, along with the building itself, was lit up like it was under a street light. People could be seen walking around in and out of the light, but when Peter went to call out to them, Ludwig slapped his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"Don't." Ludwig had dropped his voice to a whisper -something that Wy doubted that she'd be hearing more than once- and not even the cheerful Feli or carefree Elrico were saying anything. Sensing the mood, Peter also dropped his voice.

"Why not?"

"Take a closer look-a." Elrico whispered from next to Wy, pointing at the people that were stumbling in and out of the building and light, never stopping to talk to each other or exchange the latest gossip. If Wy looked hard enough and the light was at the right angle she could see-

"Oh, that's gross, desu yo." Muttered Peter as Wy clapped both hands over her mouth to stop herself from wrenching. Sure, Peter didn't always like his elder brother, and Arthur may not have been the best grandfather that Wy could've asked for, but neither really wanted to see half his face rotting off, with the other half just gone, as he walked toward the school.

"Zombies…" Feliciano mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's left one. "Who…"

"Who's been thinking of zombies lately?" Ludwig muttered to himself, scowling down at the school. Elrico grinned lazily and stepped forward.

"Why don't we go and find out."

**~Fear God and honour the Queen~**

Personally, Wy thought the inside of the building was no better than the outside. In fact, outside was even better because it didn't look so FREAKING CREEPY. Although, admittedly, there were more hiding spots inside then out.

Hiding. That had what they had been doing for 30 of the 45 minutes that they had been inside the building; hiding. Mainly from normal zombies -well, as normal as zombified nations could get-, but also from zombies with pets.

Why zombies with pets?

Simple.

Zombie-nations with pets had become jointed, increasing their senses and making them better at hunting. Really creepy, according to Elrico, who was somehow managing to walk about without any shame with the whole nakedness thing.

Same for Feliciano, really. At least Ludwig had the modesty to look ashamed at his lack of clothing.

"Ah! Look, the archery room!" Feliciano pointed out, rushing up and opening the door. "Maybe we could find something in here?" Glancing around, Wy had to agree with him. The walls in the room were filled with rows of weapons, mostly bows and arrows, but there were some axes and swords and-

"Is-a that a paintbrush?" Elrico asked, a confused look crossing his face as he pointed to the giant paintbrush leaning again the far corner. Wy felt her grin stretching and couldn't help but cheer a little as she ran over and hugged the object.

"I thought I left you at home!"

"You probably did." Commented Ludwig. Wy looked at him in confusion.

"Eh?"

"What I mean is… look, I'll explain later, okay? Just think of it as a weapon for now, okay?" Wy pulled a face before shrugging. Fine, but she wasn't going to do anything that could break it, that was for sure.

"Vee… that's weird…" Feliciano's voice drifted over to where the other four were standing.

"Eh? What's weird?" Peter asked, running over and glancing around. "I don't see anything weird…"

"Feliciano, this better not be because there's no pasta here. It's a weaponry room, it doesn't have pasta."

"Vee~ no, it's not that~ watch~" Grabbing one of the bows, Feliciano winced back, looking as though he'd been shocked, and the bow burst into blue flames. Once it had finished burning, the group started at the lack of ashes on the ground in silence.

"… We should-a try picking up-a weapon too." And, before Ludwig could stop him, Elrico picked up a bow as well and the group winced as the bow reacted the exact same way as the other one had for Feliciano. Facepalming and muttering to himself, Ludwig also picked up a bow and everyone winced.

…

But that was all.

"Vee, look, Ludwig can hold a bow~!" Cheered Feliciano, but Ludwig shook his head.

"No, it's more like I can hold a weapon from this realm but you two can't. However, none of us-" Here he gestured to the Italian's and himself. "-can put clothes on. This makes a significant difference in the original conclusion and I believe I have narrowed down the possibilities to one person."

"… I'm lost (desu yo)." Both Wy and Peter deadpanned while Feliciano bounced around excitedly and Alfonso grinned lazily.

"There is a source for-a each of these-a nightmares-"

"Oh, so that's what this is." Wy murmured, scowling at him. "Could o' explained it before."

"-and-a we have to find-a this-a source to cut-a off the nightmare."

"Then let's go, desu yo!"

"… seriously, though, if 't's all you needed to 'xplain, why'd you leave it 'til now?"

"That's not-a all, that's just to-a shut-a you all up-a."

"Thanks."

**Give this grovelling author some reviews? Please?**


End file.
